O Reflexo Que Me Seduz
by Tathi
Summary: É repugnante ter meu próprio irmão se tornando minha puta, minha perdição. HikaruKaoru. Ficlet. Um toque de angst, má linguagem e Lemon.


**Autora:** Tathi Peter

**Beta-Reader:** A Pessoa Acima.

**Censura:** 16 Anos, talvez...? 18.

**Gênero:** Romance, Família, Drama.

**Status:** Oneshot, Concluída

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém material homossexual incestuoso e sexo.  
**Nota: **Esta é a primeira fanfiction que eu concluo. Deixe uma review, sim?

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem, e esse material não tem fundo lucrativo.

**Teaser:** É repugnante ter meu próprio irmão se tornando minha puta, minha perdição.

* * *

_**O Reflexo Que Me Seduz.**_

_Meu reflexo no espelho, aquele que me seduz._

_Mais honesto do que eu, ele admite nossa relação suja._

_E o quarto que nos abriga é sombrio._

_Para esconder o que nos une e nos separa._

_Sentimento imundo._

Porque era o mesmo corpo que o meu aquele que me seduzia. Sentei-me ao seu lado, sua expressão já libidinosa, ainda que estivesse apenas dormindo.

Um leve movimento e sua mão rodeava o mamilo direito. Provocava-me. Abaixei-me, envolvendo esta pele em meus lábios, lambendo, sugando, e quando separo-me de seu peito, percebo seus olhos a fitar-me.

Constrangedor, eu deveria dizer. Infelizmente o olhar apreciativo que recebo somente faz meu corpo esquentar. Ainda deitado, ergue-se só um pouco, pousando um beijo em meus lábios. Convidativo, tanto quanto a mão que busca a minha, levando-a até sua entrada, já sabendo que estariam lubrificados meus dedos.

Pressiono um dedo em seu botão, penetrando-o logo em seguida, impaciente. Ouço de seus lábios o primeiro gemido da noite, agraciado, embora não tenha passado de um sussurro.

Seu corpo se ergue, sentado sobre as próprias pernas e quase de frente para mim, ainda abrigando meu dígitos na estreita passagem.

Seu olhar me corta, impedindo-me de pensar o quão sujo é o que fazemos, e sua boca busca a minha para um beijo lânguido.

Meus dedos trabalham mais depressa, agora dois. Enfio-os mais fundo, encontrando seu ponto mágico, e massageio-o sem piedade. Nossos lábios perdem o contato, para que solte um urro de prazer.

- Você é uma puta, Kaoru. – Seus olhos me fitam, escuros tanto pela ausência de luz quanto pelo prazer, e o desprezo por eles expressado quase faz arrepender-me do que falei.

- Não sou tão baixo quanto o boêmio que busca um corpo igual ao seu para prazer, noite após noite. – Seu tom é baixo, quase ameaçador próximo à minha orelha, fazendo-me estremecer.

A sombra de um sorriso transpassa seu rosto, antes de deitar, puxando meu corpo para que fique sobre o seu. Amaldiçoei a falta de roupas, causando prazer na simples ficção de nossas peles. É repugnante ter meu próprio irmão se tornando minha puta, minha perdição.

Minhas mãos exploram seu corpo, demorando-me em seu membro, já tão duro quanto o meu, e busco sua língua entre meus dedos.

Os gemidos roucos ecoavam pelo quarto, alimentando minha fome. Retirei meus dígitos de sua boca, colocando três deles em sua entrada. O protesto que escapou de seus lábios não aumentaria a minha culpa.

- Deveria preparar seu irmão mais gentilmente, antes de metê-lo por trás. – A voz soou sarcástica, me causando ânsia. Era nesse momento que víamos o quão podres éramos, tanto quanto o ato promíscuo que praticávamos. Eu me pergunto quando isso começou, e o porquê de eu ter me deixado envolver.

- Você começou isso, ao menos leve até o final.

Meus dedos abandonaram seu corpo, e ouvi um suspiro aliviado. Afastei suas pernas sem delicadeza. Eu repudiava o que fazíamos, ainda assim invadia-lhe o quarto enquanto todos dormiam. Eu já não tinha salvação.

Fora Kaoru que começara isto. Seduzia-me, e a atração que sentíamos era o castigo por ter cedido. Seu corpo e suas palavras faziam-me derreter, como agora.

- O seu rosto é tão erótico. – Eu estando prestes a fodê-lo, e ele elogiava minha face corada. Maldito castigo.

- Não há nada de especial, é o mesmo que o seu. – Dito isso, estoquei fundo em sua passagem apertada, o mais forte que pude, sentindo seu calor me engolfar, enquanto excitava-me o grito de dor que cortava o silêncio da nossa noite.

- Forte, Hikaru. Pague sua puta com seu corpo.

Atendendo seu pedido, minhas estocadas começaram potentes. Tudo que eu queria era acabar logo com aquilo e ir dormir, meu sono povoado por pesadelos com meu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Rapidamente seus gritos se tornaram de prazer, e não precisei tocá-lo para que chegássemos ao orgasmo juntos, num único urro de prazer, tão singular quanto nós mesmos.

Eu não amava o homem que tinha em meus braços no momento. Amor era um sentimento bonito, longe do que sentíamos. Sentimento sodomizado e promíscuo.

Levantei-me de sua cama, vestindo-me precariamente com um paletó de pijama. Ainda hoje seríamos irmãos, participando das atividades escolares diárias. Na próxima noite, seríamos novamente amantes, e a ideia me causava asco e ansiedade.

Saí do quarto sem fitá-lo uma última vez, ciente de que ele se dirigia ao banheiro, fazendo o mesmo. Era doloroso que a face de meu amante fosse igual à minha, e a culpa torturáva-nos docemente.


End file.
